Everything has a reason
by SarcasmGoddess
Summary: Riley is moving to a new city, the emotions need a 6th emotion, and everything is about to change. Thankfully, it's not that bad when you have great friends that support you.
1. Prologue

_First of all, if there's already a fanfiction like this, I didn't copy it from there. The idea suddenly came to my mind when I saw Riley with a gap on her teeth… Really. Then I made the connection and this happened, although it will not matter in the story._

 _Secondly, Disney owns everything except Alex, Alice, Isabella, Daisy and the plot._

 _So, enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Everything has a reason**_

 **PROLOGUE**

"Wait, you mean we're leaving again? Like, after I get all happy with my new life, you're telling me we're leaving?"

That was the last thing Riley said to her parents, after storming away to her room. Of course, this was Anger's work. The emotions didn't want to go through what they did two years ago again. Riley Anderson was now 14, and her family was moving to a new city.

"Well… Maybe it will be better than San Francisco!" Joy suggested

"It must be, or this time we WILL go back to Minnesota" Anger spat, Disgust agreeing with him

"My time here!" Joy announced "We have to make Riley think positive". The blue haired emotion ran to find a memory, one about her reading about the city. It was quite interesting, but thanks to Anger she hadn't thought about it.

12 year old Riley was with her friend new friend Alex, reading about this city. They talked about the technology they had there, and they wished they could live there. Too bad it was time now, and they wouldn't be together. Alex said she went there once, and it looked like a mix of two cities. They promised they would go there together, with Alice and Isabella.

As soon as the memory was projected in her mind, Riley remembered all the things they learned about the city. She wished she could take the girls with her, or at least they could visit her. Riley grabbed her smartphone and contacted Alex, Alice and Isabella.

" _I'm leaving SF. Going to NSF!"_ Riley wrote

When Alex received the message, she quickly typed another one " _Rly? Cool and not so at the same time"_

Isabella freaked out when she read the text. She clicked the letters as fast as she could " _It's a joke? It's a joke, right? You can't go! If it's true… Why can't we all go with you?_ _"_

Alice replied 5 minutes later, as usual. _"Dude, I'm not letting you that easy"_

" _We're leaving tomorrow, girls! I don't want this, but I already tried fighting for staying :S"_ Riley wrote

" _I'm going to your home right now!"_ Isabella replied

" _Same, sis"_ Hanna sent the text, and went offline.

" _Me 2. No stoppin me. Neve"_ Alice wrote quickly, with a few mistakes, but it was understandable for Riley.

Riley smiled, that's why she loved her friends and didn't want to leave them. She sighted and looked up, to the ceiling that was once covered with shine-in-the-dark plastic stars, now it was plain white.

"I can't believe we're leaving such perfect friends for some city we only know from a book" Disgust admitted

"I do… It will be sad, but it happens. Something good will happen next" Sadness said wisely. Joy had started to respect and admire Sadness' wisdom, so she agreed.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same, don't you see it?" Disgust replied.

"Leave the love birds alone, they've become closer and closer after they left us. Something might have happened" Anger pointed out, and smirked.

"Dude, if we act like that, you and Disgust act like if you were a happily married couple. Supporting each other, spending time together, lovely" Joy sighted. She actually enjoyed Sadness' company, obviously not that way, but she couldn't say the same about Disgust and Anger. Sometimes she just wanted them to kiss! Gosh, she wanted a new emotion to come here, Romance, to cover that stuff; she was getting tired of seeing the possibilities. Of course, Disgust could also see them; while Sadness was in charge of hear breaks. They could manage without Romance, right?

"That's gross, it would be like Riley's mind liking itself" Disgust said.

"It could stop the balance of life, and we die!" Fear said

The discussion of which emotion liked who continued until Riley heard somebody knocking the door. Riley stood up and ran to open the door. She found four girls, her best friends

"You never said you were coming, it's amazing you did!" Riley smiled at the fourth girl, Daisy.

They nodded and hugged Riley. "We'll miss you a lot, but we're just here to give you this letter. Read it when you get there" Alex said

Riley nodded "Okay, wanna come in?"

"Yes, but we'll be leaving soon" Alice said

"Fine, come in" Riley waited until they were all inside.

"Excuse me, madam, would you let Riley come with us to her good-bye party?" Isabella asked, looking at Riley's mother with her coffee brown eyes.

Her parents looked at each other, and her mother nodded. "Yeah, but we're having a word with you right after. Also, you'd better be back before 10 pm" Her father said

"Yay!" The girls squealed. They went happily to Alex's house, were the party was being held.

* * *

After the party, they had a word with her daughter. They talked about how she shouldn't reply to them like that, and about respecting the people. She promised she wouldn't do it again. Her parents were glad she was taking it better and better. Finally, they gave her a bus ticket.

"Keep it with yourself, the bus leaves early at the morning. You'd better start packing now" Her father told her.

Riley nodded.

The ticket she had in her hand was for a ride to the city she once wanted to live in, that now would be her nightmare, without her old friends. The city was _San Fransokyo._

* * *

 ** _In case you wonder, there probably won't be couples between the emotions, although some of them might show affection to another specific emotion. I love breaking my rules, so this might change :3  
_**


	2. My new brother, my new emotion

_**THIS IS CRAZY, GUYS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I didn't know if you would've liked this, but now I see you do! I hope this is good enough for you :D**_

 _ **Also, I sadly don't own anything but the plot :P**_

 _ **I had quite a bad day and when I got emails from you like following the story, reviewing and that stuff, you made my day... THANKS!**_

* * *

 **MY NEW BROTHER, MY NEW EMOTION**

"Are you sure this is not the future of San Francisco?" Riley asked the boy that sat beside her in the bus. He was a teenager -or maybe young adult- with dirty-blonde hair and a shirt with a picture of a robot. He looked like 21 or something, but he acted like a 10 year old, fan of comics.

He shook his head "This is San Fransokyo, nothing else" The guy affirmed. "What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm 14 and my name is Riley" Riley answered

"He might make a cool companion" Joy told the other emotions "Ask about him!" She commanded happily.

"What about you?" Riley added

"The name's Fred; the age's 20, soon 21" Fred offered her a wide, warm smile "Is this your first time in the town?"

Riley nodded "Thanks to Dad's job, we're moving here. They should be somewhere in the back of the bus."

"Well, then I hope you like the place, it's really nice" Fred said "Where will you study?" He asked

"I don't know yet, probably the nearest public middle-high school" Riley admitted "You know, I've read about San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but I'm not even in high school yet! I wish I could study there, though"

Fred smiled "I studied there… Kind of… I wasn't a student, but school mascot, which by the way doesn't mean I don't love science" He explained

"And what do you do for a living now?" Riley asked

"I'm a superhero" Fred said. Before Riley could ask anything else, he added "Although I could manage with just my parents' fortune"

"That's cool! But what do you mean with being a superhero?" Riley asked curiously

Fred's eyes widened "Nothing. I mean, there's a group of friends and we help people…" Fred lied

"Ah, that's great. Anybody would've said you don't do anything for society since you're probably child of millionaires" Riley pointed out

"I think maybe billionaires!" Fred said playfully "But yeah, doing nothing is quite boring, so helping people is much better, sis"

"Right, right, you shown-off. Tell me more!" Riley said excited

" _We're doing great, guys!"_ Joy announced

" _Isn't he, like, too old for her?"_ Disgust asked

" _Who cares? He's a good boy, like a brother for her. We all know how much she wanted a big brother"_ Anger intervened

" _He doesn't seem to carry anything dangerous with him… That's nice"_ Fear said

" _Yeah, but if he's the first friend Riley meets, he might have old guys as friends and what if she meets them? Wouldn't be a good influence"_ Disgust fought to be right

" _It's okay, Disgust, I understand you, but he's too innocent to be a bad influence in Riley_ " Joy soothed her

Disgust pouted as she folded her arms _"Fine. Keep going asking questions, Riley"_

"Well, there's nothing else to tell, or I can ruin the surprise for you" Fred said "And that's something I would never do to my new little sister"

Riley rose an eyebrow "So, I'm your little sister, after 3 hours you met me. How normal!" She said teasingly

Fred smiled "Yeah, that's how things are done here in San Fransokyo! By the way, you should meet my friend Hiro. He's a lot like you"

"Danger! Friends of friend danger!" Fear started yelling. He ran to the control panel

"A-Are you sure?" Riley asked concerned "I mean... It's fine by me, but are you sure he would like to meet me? I'm not the best person"

Fred shook his head "Stop it, Riley. You're amazing!" He pulled her into a hug

Riley smiled as she accepted the hug. "Thanks, Freddie!"

"No problem" He smiled back "We're here!" He said as he looked through the window.

"What an amazing city" Riley sighted happily

"Yeah, proud to be from here" Fred said

"Yeah, yeah, shown-off" Riley replied playfully

"No!" He said dramatically "I cannot be a show-off"

"You ARE" She continued their little game "Now, will you let me get outta the bus?"

Fred nodded "Right! Hey, ask your parents if you can come with me to meet my friends, will you?" Fred asked

Riley nodded "Yeah!" She ran to the back of the bus to meet her parents

" _Well, he's a nice guy. I vote for letting him be our big brother_!" Joy said cheerfully

" _Me too"_ Anger rose his hand, at the same time as Disgust

" _Same"_ Fear joined them

" _Well… Okay"_ Sadness finally raised her hand

"Mom, dad, can I go out with Fred?" Riley asked cheerfully "It's that guy" She pointed at Fred

"I don't know, sweetheart… I don't know him" Her mother admitted

"Yeah. Also, isn't he too old for you? You're my little girl" Her father protested

"No, ewe! He's like a brother to me!" Riley replied

" _Well, at least her father agreed with me, he's old"_ Disgust parted in

" _Let it go, Disgust"_ Anger whispered into her ear

You could see Disgust's blush by the closeness of the red emotion, although she would never admit it. The green emotion nodded and muttered a faint _"Okay"_

"Okay, tell him to come over" Her mother finally said

"Fine. Freddie, come here" Riley told him

"Well, what's your name, mister?" Riley's father asked politely

"I'm Fred. Nice to meet you" He said and shook hands with both Riley's parents

"I see you're Riley's new friend, do you know this city?" Her father asked

"Yeah. I was born here. Actually, I wanted to show her the city with my friends" Fred revealed his plans

"Oh, that's great! Well… You actually seem like a good guy, keep going on with that" Riley's mother said smiling

"Mother…" Riley muttered annoyed

"Anyway, since we're new, I think you would be a better guide than us this time. Here's our number, so you can call us in case something happens" Her mother said "Good luck"

Riley and Fred nodded, as they walked out of the bus together. Riley felt excited, as she finally could see the city by herself. It had an amazing view, and she stopped to take pictures every once in a while, while Fred was telling him the story of the marvelous city.

"I've contacted my friends; we'll meet them at the Lucky Cat Café. I promise, it's the best" Fred said cheerfully

Riley smiled "Great, how far is it?" She asked

"Like a block away. Follow me!" Fred commanded as he started running towards a corner of a block. It said "Lucky Cat Café" and had a shining "Open" sign. He waited for Riley to enter, as he opened the door like a gentleman. "Ladies first" He had said.

"Hello, guys! Did anybody of you miss me?" Fred shouted-asked

There were two girls and two boys sitting around a table. They turned to see Fred, and cracked a smile. The first girl was a tall, slim blonde, with hipster glasses. The second girl was shorter and her hair was black, with a purple strike dyed. Then there was a dark-skinned bulky guy, although he seemed quite nice. Finally, there was a younger boy, like 15 or 16. He had fair skin and black straight hair. Riley liked him as soon as she took a glance at him.

" _Who's this little guy, Riley's first time falling in love?"_ A soft voice asked from behind. The emotions turned around to see a pink emotion. She had light pink skin, and shoulder-length pink hair. Her eyelashes were like Disgust's, but a bit shorter. She wore a dress, making her look really cute. _"Hi, I'm Romance. I'm not staying with you for a long time, but I hope you enjoy my company"_ She smiled

* * *

 _ **I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I DID IT WITH LOVE FOR YOU :3 REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO, IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO APPEAR, YOU COULD CONTACT ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO**_


	3. Romance is back

_**Just so you know, the emotions appearing in this chapter are Hiro's. I'll probably forget to add that later, so I'll just do it before I continue writing :D**_

 _Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I wanna thank everybody for the support you've given me, especially_ _ **BestCrossoverMovies**_ _and_ _ **Damander E**_ _. Also, I'd like to give my friend_ _ **Poseidon7**_ _for being amazing (Dude, I literally love you, BestCrossoverMovies. Can I call you BCM?)_

 _I LOVE YOU ALL!_

 _I sadly don't own anything… Except from Romance. But as I'm a good person I give the BGH and IO staff for Hiro's and other people's emotions._

* * *

 **Romance is back**

Hiro Hamada, 16 year old student of SFIT, couldn't help but smile as he saw the new girl, Riley. He wished she would smile back, which she did, revealing a small gap between her teeth, like Hiro's.

"This is Riley, guys!" Fred announced loudly

"Hi, Riley" GoGo, Wasabi and Hiro greeted her

"Hello, Riley!" Honey Lemon said excited. She stood up and grabbed Riley's hand. She led her to their table and let her sit beside her, between her and Hiro. Fred sat in the only chair that was left, next to Wasabi

Hiro took the next step and started a conversation "So, Riley, where are you from?" He asked

"I'm from San Francisco" Riley replied "It looks like an older version of here"

" _Great start! Now, who said making friends was difficult?"_ Joy asked the other Emotions

All the Emotions raised their hands, except Joy

" _Guys, I'm trying!_ " Joy said " _But I have to admit I'm good at it_ " He smiled

" _Tadashi is here…"_ You could hear Sadness sob

" _Will he ever let it go?"_ Disgust asked

" _Well, I say Tadashi MUST be alive!_ " Anger replied

" _There are some possibilities he didn't die. There wasn't a body…"_ Fear pointed out

Joy nodded, agreeing with him. Sometimes Sadness still took control over the panel, making Hiro sad. After the two years that passed, they still hoped Tadashi would still be alive, somewhere.

"Well, obviously without all the Japanese influence" Wasabi added

Riley nodded "I don't know your names yet…" She looked at Fred "Well I know the shown-off is Fred, but what about all of you?"

"The tall blonde is Honey Lemon, the girl that looks like if she didn't care about anything but the bubblegum is GoGo Tomago, this big guy" Fred looked at Wasabi "Is my friend Wasabi, and the little guy is Hiro"

"I'm not a little guy" Hiro muttered embarrassed

"I do care about other things that aren't bubblegum!" GoGo protested "But yeah, that's how we call each other… Fred chose the nicknames. A Pleasure to meet you" She extended her hand for a handshake

Riley obliged

"Well, just so you know, I'm not getting any nickname from you" Riley told Fred

"Same as Hiro" Fred smirked

"Yeah, right. We're both awesome" Hiro said

" _Dude, do something else! You're the most awesome ever!"_ Anger tried to add he was the best, but was stopped by Disgust

" _You're ruining the relationship!"_ Disgust cried _"The guy deserves a break from heartbreaks… Wow,that sounded horrible"_

" _Talking about that, I don't think I want Romance back"_ Fear said

" _If Romance doesn't stop by, it means I'm in charge of the relationship… At least the end"_ Sadness said _"I wouldn't mind crying for someone else"_

" _Hiro's supposed to be happy, you bastard!"_ Joy protested _**(AN: Hehe… Bastard. Tomato bastard… Does somebody get the reference?!)**_

" _He's also supposed to be the best_ " Anger pointed out

All the Emotions left sighted, at the cocky Emotion

Riley smiled "Of course I'm awesome" She said playfully

GoGo smirked, but didn't say anything. She whispered some words into Fred's ear, what could be heard was "bet" and "kiss"

"So, uh, are you hungry, Ri?" Hiro asked

Riley nodded "Yeah, although I forgot my money in my backpack"

"That doesn't matter, little girl! I can lend you some of my money" Wasabi offered himself politely

"That won't be needed, food's on the house!" A cheerful voice said from behind there. It was Aunt Cass!

Hiro wondered how she could sometimes not be aware of anything and other times she's there at the exact moment. He thought of a sixth sense, but pushed that away, since scientifically there are at least 20. He decided to leave it like maternal instinct.

"Welcome, little girl!" Hiro's aunt said "My name's Cass. You can call me if you need any help" She winked "Would you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please. Or if you have a milkshake, that would be better" Riley said

"Sure! I'll bring you the best one" Aunt Cass promised and walked away

"Um… Good. Now, eh…" Hiro was speechless, since many things were happening in his head

"Would you like to tell us about you?" GoGo asked

Riley nodded "Well, I came from San Francisco, but I was born in Minnesota…"

" _No, no, no! What's wrong now? What just happened?"_ Joy asked worried, as he could click any button and none of them worked

" _THIS happened!"_ Anger pointed at a pink guy. He was really attractive, but too pink.

" _I happened. Who missed me? Everybody misses love. Let's see…"_ The pink guy inspected the place, and the panel. _"Guys, you all go take a break, it's my time to do something useful"_

" _What's wrong with you? That Riley girl is just a friend… Right_?" Fear protested

" _Forget that. I'm here for some reason, and I'm about to find out"_ He replied

" _Romance… Don't kiss her in front of all of them. I'm already thinking of many nicknames he could get because of doing that"_ Fear said

Romance shook his head _"Dude, I'm just gonna make things better, and now you're thinking of kissing here? Nope. Not yet, though_ "

" _I just thought… Fine"_ Fear replied

" _It will be fine, remember sometimes love can end up in happy endings… Not the ones Sadness likes, though_ " Joy said soothingly

" _Well, this gets me out of the game, right?"_ Sadness asked

" _Kind of… Don't get me wrong, I was out of the game when Tadashi died, I think it's time for Romance to be the first Emotion in charge"_ Joy said

Romance winked, thankful for Joy's support.

" _So, let's get this started!"_ Romance announced as he started playing with the buttons _"Do some flirting!"_

Hiro tried to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth

"What's wrong _with the guy?" Romance asked_

" _I know what's best for Hiro, and I'd rather not do that, Romance"_ Disgust said, as he pushed the emergency button.

" _It's not fair! Well, holding hands is fine…"_ Romance started clicking other buttons

Hiro slowly moved his hand to meet Riley's. He blushed at the contact with the smaller hand.

Riley hadn't stopped telling them about the place she was from, but that took her for surprise. She blushed, but didn't take the hand away.

"Are you okay, Riley?" Honey asked concerned

"Perfectly fine" She affirmed. She continued speaking, not without shooting a few glances at Hiro, who just smiled at her

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews:_

 _ **Shadowjonathan:**_ _I'm glad you liked the prologue, this is the second (or third) chapter… I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Weirdo-random-crazy kid**_ _: Lol ;P New city every night, new life every day, right?_

 _ **Damander E**_ _: Thanks! I hope you have liked this so far :3_

 _ **BrokenWings2602:**_ _It's quite a good movie, I recommend it :D_

 _ **BestCrossoverMovies:**_ _Thanks, they're of my fave. Movies, too! I'm trying to update a chapter everyday, but I'm not sure I can keep going on like that all the week… Writers block attack at random moments!_

 _Anyway, holy schist! You guys found a way to make my day with favouriting the story, following, posting reviews or inboxing me… I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!_

* * *

 ** _also, if any of you like percy jackson, i have a fanfiction going on called GODLY GAMES. I'm gonna continue it, I promise :D_**


	4. Love changes the rules in the game

_**So, I've started getting questions about when the emotions appear. First of all, I'm gonna be alternating the POV between Hiro and Riley (THE PROLOGUE DOESN'T COUNT: 3). Also, when the emotions speak, the dialog was**_ _like this_ _ **. But I'm gonna start making their whole conversation in**_ _that way_ _ **. By the way, this time it's Riley's emotions the ones that appear.**_

 _ **I don't own anything (apart from the plot). Ethan is Damander E's OC**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy, it's a bit longer than usual**_

* * *

 _ **Love changes the rules in the game**_

 _(Flashback)_

" _Romance. Does this mean we finally don't have to do the crush stuff?" Disgust asked_

" _Yes! Leave that for me!" Romance looked into the screen "Um… Could you first, like, tell me who are you?"_

" _I'm Joy!" Joy said cheerfully "That's Disgust, Anger, Fear and Sadness" She said pointing at every Emotion_

 _They nodded_

" _Well, that's great that we know each other more and more. Now, let me do all the stuff here" Romance said happily_

" _But—"Sadness started_

" _No more buts! I'm gonna make this the best" Romance affirmed, not letting her continue. She stared at the screen and clicked random buttons on the panel._

 _Meanwhile, the other emotions were working on the friendship part. They were all looking for memories to tell them about, but didn't notice what the new Emotion said_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Riley stopped telling them stories when Aunt Cass came with her milkshake. She smiled at her and thanked her. She took a sip from it, admiring how delicious it tasted.

"It tastes amazing!" She said

"I bet it does. She always makes amazing drinks and food" Honey Lemon agreed with her.

"Umm… Do you all study in the same college, or where do you know each other from?" Riley asked them

Wasabi nodded "We all study at SFIT… Kind of. We met each other because of Tadashi, Hiro's brother"

"Why isn't he with you now?" Riley asked curiously

They looked at each other, but the glances were mostly directed towards Hiro. He took a deep breathe, and simply said "He died…" Anger was shouting "HE'S FREAKING ALIVE" Inside Hiro's head, which made him hesitate "I think" He added, not loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking that" Riley apologized

Hiro sighted and looked away "It's okay, it wasn't your fault"

" _Things are quite messy with this guy" Riley's Disgust pointed out_

" _That's the best part!" Romance squealed "Love makes wrong things go right, and right things go wrong"_

" _That made no sense to me, but okie dokie" Joy said cheerfully_

" _She means that the rules change in the game when love is involved" Fear explained_

" _Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Romance clicked repeatedly the same button_

" _Dude, they met like an hour ago, and you already want kisses? And please, keep it PG!" Anger said_

Riley managed just a faint smile.

"Anyway, Tadashi wouldn't want us crying over this subject over and over again, right?" GoGo asked, looking at Hiro "So we should cheer up and do what he would've wanted"

Hiro nodded "Okay. Does anybody know what time is it?"

"8:33. We're three minutes late to the club's meeting!" Wasabi exclaimed "Well, I'm sorry I have to leave just like that, Little Girl, but I have to go. We all have to go, actually"

"Why do we have to go?" Hiro asked

"And why not?" GoGo asked back, teasingly

"Riley's new, and" Hiro looked at Riley "Would you want to go with us or stay here?"

"Whatever's best for you" When she saw GoGo and Fred's smirks, she added "Like, all of you"

They nodded "Well, why don't you take her to the other side of the city? I already showed her a few parts, but it's huge" Fred told Hiro

"It would be good to get known to the city" Riley agreed

"Okay. Hum… We'll see you at the park at 10" Hiro told the guys

Honey Lemon nodded "I wish I could stay with you guys" She sighted "But I was supposed to direct the meeting this time"

GoGo whispered something into her ear. Riley had to suppress a giggle, when she saw she had either to jump or Honey had to duck for her to reach her ear.

Honey Lemon squealed "Oh my, I hadn't realised! We'll see you at 10, Adios!"

"Bye, Little Girl" GoGo dedicated her a warm smile, which made them look at each other startled. It wasn't normal for her to be so cheerful

"Bye, sistah" Fred smiled wide as he hugged her. He led the way out of the Café.

"So, nobody asked that before, how old are you, Riley?" Hiro asked, starting a new conversation

"I'm 14, what about you?" Riley replied

"16" Hiro smiled

"You look younger" Riley pointed out

"Eh, I get that comments sometimes" Hiro admitted

Riley smiled "You're cute that way"

Hiro blushed and looked away "That's a comment I don't usually get"

"Well, you should, honestly!" Riley affirmed

" _Yay!" Romance squealed "Isn't it amazing?"_

" _It would be amazing if there weren't many possibilities that something might go wrong" Fear admitted "It would be better if she could stay in her room and think about the huge mistake she's making by accepting the guy stay with her until late in a city we don't know"_

" _We're not doing that, we're enjoying this as much as we can!" Joy said, agreeing with Romance_

"Thanks, you're really cute, too" Hiro said

This time, it was Riley the one who blushed.

Riley smiled "Well, thanks"

" _Kiss him, you fool!" Romance yelled at the screen_

" _Dude, this isn't a_ telenovela" _Disgust replied._

" _What's a_ telenovela _?" Sadness asked_

" _Some kind of series that Mexican people watch" Fear replied_

" _Quite dramatic, honestly" Anger said_

" _DO SOMETHING!" Romance yelled, as she quickly clicked different buttons_

" _You're gonna ruin the panel" Disgust warned the Emotion_

Hiro smiled "Well, wanna go out? I promised I would show you the city, but we could also go the cinema. There's one near the park we're supposed to meet at" Hiro said

Riley nodded "Fine, if you say so" She got up of her seat and waited for Hiro to do the same

The green eyed woman, Hiro's aunt, was nearby with other clients. When she saw them get up, she walked to them "I hope you enjoyed"

Riley smiled "Yes, it was amazing"

Aunt Cass smiled back "I hope you come back soon" She turned to Hiro "Don't forget to come back before midnight" She kissed his forehead, and said goodbye

"Bye, Aunt Cass" Hiro muttered as he walked outside of the café, followed by Riley.

"So, where do we go now?" Riley asked. She was about to cross the street, not noticing the car that was passing through. Actually, it was a LaFerrrari.

Hiro grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Woah, I'm not gonna get you killed in your first day here in San Fransokyo!"

The driver stopped in front of the teenagers and parked his car. He walked out of it."Eh, kid, you'd better watch out before you cross the street" He pointed out

Hiro nodded "Ethan's right, the traffic is quite bad in the city"

Ethan smiled "So, Hiro, any new inventions?"

Hiro shook his head "Not yet, I'm not a machine, believe it or not"

Riley folded her arms, but listened carefully. She knew the guy Hiro built robots in his free time, and stuff. She stayed in silence

"It's fine, take your time. And who's your little friend?" The older man, about 26 years old, asked

"This is Riley" Hiro said

Riley nodded "Nice to meet you, sir"

The man shook hands with her "A pleasure, I'm Ethan"

"And what are you doing here?" Hiro asked

"Well, what shouldn't I be doing here?" He replied

"Eh, bothering me at night when you could be doing YOUR job" Hiro replied

"Hiro, let's go now" Riley whispered

"He's a friend, don't worry" Hiro said "So, I think Cass would accept some of your help with doing the dishes if you don't park in any other place"

Ethan laughed quietly "The parking for the casino is full, kid. Don't you think she can make exceptions?"

Hiro pouted "Ew, no. You know, great things are earned with hard work"

"Right, yeah, whatever. I'm going now, kid. And, by the way, I can't wait to see what you will do to amuse us in the company" Ethan smiled and drove away

"What was that?" Riley asked

"Well, Ethan can sometimes be like that, but he's a good person. He really likes science, you know? But he just went the way I didn't, to Krei's company" Hiro explained "Enough of this stuff. Let's go now" He smiled

Riley took his hand, and asked him to lead the way.


	5. Author's Note DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So, before you all kill me for just writing this, I'm going to give you an explanation. Because, you know, dying isn't a hobby of mine.**

 **Anyway, I have to tell you a few things about me. I,** _ **SarcasmGoddess**_ **, is a person. And people have feelings, even though they don't always show it. This is my situation, that I'm not a person that shows them to other people. But I have my own ways to show them, like drawing or writing. I joined** **to do something with all the random stories I have on my PC. And if you didn't know, it's to upload them to the internet. And my grammar sucks. Then, I should be happy because school is over, right? Well, I am! But my dear friend –I'm not revealing her real name, so I'll just call her Alex. By the way, Riley's friends in the prologue were inspired by my best friends in the world- Alex made me think about how terrible this school year was (I still lava you, Alex). And, heck yeah, it was.**

 **I've realised that the people I thought they were my friends, they weren't. I've faced hypocrite people that think everybody likes them and will do anything to get whatever you can give them, and leave you. I've lost friends thanks to the way I act, because I'm not really social and it's like I didn't care, but I actually care a lot for them. Now, why am I telling you this? Well, because this is the reason why I haven't written anything these days.**

 **Honestly, I hate when the chapter is only an author note Dx but this is what I'm doing which means I might hate myself for doing this but I'm too awesome for that and now I don't know why the heck I wrote this. Forget this. But it's true, I don't really like when the chapter is just an Author's Note. Who cares what I think? I'm doing it anyway.**

 **So, as I said before, writing is my way to express my feelings, and it actually sucks since I've tried to write something happy but the only thing I get is something melancholic, sad. Then, Daisy is moving to another city and I will miss her so freaking much. I've tried to write romantic stories, but it all ends (or starts, since I just have one finished) with one of them crying.**

 **Dude, sometimes I have to take the "I-don't-care-because-I'm-awesome" mask (I'm still awesome, tho) and somehow show that feelings and sadness that have been buried inside some place in my head (Hehe, Sadness must hate me for doing that). Sooooooo, I also hate to admit all of this, and that I don't have the courage to tell the people I know how I feel, so it's much easier to write it. It feels better if I do it in another language that isn't Spanish, because I feel safer that my secrets will be kept from the people that might worry. It's not that I don't trust them, but I don't wanna make them worry about me. I feel that the reason why I'm in the world is to make people happy, no matter what's happening inside my head. After all this, I hope you understand why I can't write, and that I've been going out with my friends more and more because I can't stand myself thinking in this stuff.**

 **Next week I'll try to come back to writing, and I should really stop listening to Immortals by Fall out Boy because I swear I'm having a hard time with concentrating on writing this and not writing the song Dx . I won't get the song out of my head. See how fast I can get distracted and start writing random things? But I just love the song. So, next week I'll continue writing, and I'm sorry if I don't reply any PM because I'm not paying attention to anything about my fanfictions or that stuff.**

 **Also, I'm starting a new fanfiction that a friend has been asking me to do but I just can't continue if what I feel keeps getting mixed with what I write. Also, a message to my great enemy, the writer's block. FRUK you :D If you want, FRUKUS you :D and Spamano you :D also Percabeth, Pernico, Gerita, Jasper, Frazel you :D LET ME WRITE SOMETHING ROMANTIC! Okay, bye. I have no idea where I got that from. Hehe. I'm going back to my amazing routine of listening to my youtube playlist while looking for a Romano costume for a cosplay (or may I say crossplay? Fem!Romano is easier, but I want a challenge. And a short-haired wig). Remember you're all awesome, and I won't do anything like this again because I'm here to make people happy and not torment them with my problems.**

 **So, I surrender, and I'll let Sadness take over the headquarters.**

 **-** _ **Eli, A.K.A. SarcasmGoddess**_


	6. We're a pair of little rebels

_**Damn life.**_

 _ **That's all I have to say.**_

 _ **And that this time, it's Hiro's emotions the ones that appear.**_

 _ **But still, life sucks.**_

 _ **I don't own anything.**_

 _ **That also sucks.**_

 _ **You guys don't suck.**_

 _ **That's actually pretty good.**_

 _ **Okay now I'll stop :D**_

 _ **Well, I own the tittles Children of Mars, Plan C and Don't Worry About Me. And the plot. And nothing else (I think-)**_

* * *

Hiro smiled as they crossed the street.

* * *

" _That guy… How can he appear in those random moments?" Fear asked curiously_

" _He's like a cat" Joy said smiling, and imitated a purr_

" _Okay, can I go back to the control panel?" Romance cried. He was being guarded by Disgust on a corner of the place._

 _Disgust didn't like the pink guy. Well, Disgust didn't like basically anything! But Romance was one of the things he disliked the most. Romance had tried to become friends with Disgust, but hasn't had success yet, after two years of trying. Disgust thought Romance was like the popular guys at middle schools that appeared in the movies. He also felt like if he was doing part of his job, he was doing part of everyone's job, but never let himself say that aloud._

" _Ethan's gone, but I don't think the cute girl would appreciate some loving stuff here in the street, after being lectured by two guys about safety" Anger explained and folded his short arms._

* * *

"Hiro, are you in the group of "super-heroes" –as Fred likes to call them- Fred told me about?" Riley asked curiously

Hiro nodded "We're real super heroes"

"Like _Spiderman_ or _Ironman_?" Riley asked

"Yeah, actually" Hiro smiled warmly "Isn't it awesome?"

Riley chuckled softly "Yeah, it sounds great"

"Now, where were we supposed to go before you almost got crushed by a car and I saved you because I'm awesome?" Hiro said, with a serious, straight face. It was almost impossible to not laugh at the statement.

Riley smiled "You were supposed to show me the city but since you think you're such a rebel, we'll go to the cinema"

Hiro chuckled "That's right! Let's go, there's this movie _Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F_ , or we could watch _Children of Mars, Plan C_ and I think _Don't worry about me_. Those are the best, they say"

* * *

" _Do you even care about the movie you'll watch? Won't you kiss her there?" Romance asked out loud_

" _They're just friends, for now, okay? Now, keep your mouth closed while we do the real stuff" Disgust demanded_

" _But you need me…" Romance whimpered_

" _No, of course we don—" Disgust started_

" _Let the pink guy get out of your 'prison' and stop fighting, you're disturbing the great moment, I wonder what movie they will watch" Joy said_

 _Disgust huffed "Fine…" He walked away from Romance_

" _Don't worry about me_ sounds good. Or _Plan C_!" Riley smiled

* * *

"OK" Hiro replied. He led Riley through the city, seeing different parts of it. Hiro would always admire the views and the mix of different cultures that created the city. He told Riley about the history of the place, and one or two anecdotes.

The teens seemed to get on really well, and Hiro liked it that Riley was a good listener. Sometimes Riley told him about San Francisco, and compared both cities. The cinema was quite far, but they had so much fun in the way there, they didn't even realise they were already there

"Well, that was fast" Riley admitted

"Right. I'll buy the tickets" Hiro made the on-the-spot decision as they walked into the place. He walked to the cinema ticket office "Excuse me, miss, I'd like to buy two tickets for _Plan C_ "

"Yes sir, you may choose your seats now" The young woman said. She was a ginger with green eyes and red lipstick; she wore the blue uniform of the franchise. She pointed at a screen on the top of the desk. It showed a simple picture of the teathre and the seats, the white ones were available; the blue ones were already sold.

Hiro chose two seats, not exactly in the middle of the room, but a bit on the back. He extended his hand with the money and gave it to the ginger. She nodded, accepting the bills and gave Hiro the change back.

* * *

Hiro walked back to Riley, who had already bought popcorn. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hi" She said happily

"Hello!" Hiro smiled "Hey, you didn't have to buy anything" His smile slightly faded

"But I already did it, okay? As a good friend, I wouldn't let you spend all the money on us" Riley protested

"Y-You didn't have to… I was supposed to be the good friend and—" Hiro started

Riley smiled playfully as she put a small portion of popcorns into his mouth. "Stop complaining, Drama King"

* * *

" _HOW DID THE GIRL JUST CALLED HIM?" Anger asked… Angrily? Well, that's what he does better: get angry!_

" _Drama King" Joy replied innocently_

" _Do not worry, this is going quite well" Romance said_

 _Anger huffed "Why did we let him go?"_

* * *

Hiro ate the popcorns and smiled "What was that for?!"

"Well, you wouldn't stop protesting about what I did, so that's the first thing I thought I could do so you could shut up" Riley kissed his cheek

Hiro blushed dark red at her action, he was speechless

Riley smiled playfully "Or I could've done that" She giggled

Hiro opened his mouth, as if trying to speak. After a few tries, he managed to say "The movie will start soon…"

They walked together to the room and sat on their seats.

Of course, things go wrong when you try to hang out with a super hero…

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Hehe… Oops… I'm too tired to write the next scene but… You guess what will happen! Oh yeah, I suck… Sorry 'bout that :D**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for not killing me for last Author's Note :D You're really amazing people :D**


	7. I wish we had finished watchingthe movie

It seemed to be a good movie; Riley expected to have a great night with her new… Friend? That was a theme in debate between the emotions: _friend or more than friend?_ It all started so fine, with no problems at all. It was an action movie, but it also involved some romance between two characters, and of course, there was the guy that brought comedy even when they were about to die.

Since they were many explosions in the movie, they didn't realise something was wrong until it was too late. Hiro had told Riley he would go to the bathroom, and in the way he might get some chocolates. He left his hoodie on the seat, just to make sure Riley knew he would come back.

When he walked away from the restrooms, he headed to the candy shop. He bought a few chocolates for them, and obviously gummy bears! You're never too old or too young to get gummy bears! He saw a tall, slim figure of a man coming to him. He looked at him confused.

"Hiro, your team needs you" The man simply said

"Who are you?" Hiro asked

"You do not need to know my identity, but you can trust me" He promised

"Where's the fight?" Hiro asked and sighted "I was supposed to spend this night with Riley!"

"Three blocks away, in a grey building. Your suit is there, when you get inside, don't let anybody consider you a threat. And get the girl Riley with you, you may need her" The man said and walked away.

Hiro grabbed a few gummy bears and started chewing on them, trying to understand why they had sent that stranger. His mind went on with different possibilities, in every of them, they were unable to fight. He rushed into the room where the movie was playing and looked for Riley. He waved his hand, and Riley spotted him.

Riley looked at him confused.

* * *

" _Well, the kid's got legs, he could just go here and tell us.." Disgust said_

" _He's not a kid!" Romance replied "He's old enough to kiss Riley"_

" _Who asked that?!" Disgust asked_

" _Dunno. Just telling you" Romance said innocently_

* * *

Riley, contrary to Disgust's will, walked to him and asked him what was happening. He explained they had to go, but nothing else. Riley agreed to go with him, but continued asking what it was about. Hiro replied he didn't know, since he only had a few ideas of what was happening and wouldn't want to tell her lies.

They headed to the building, while eating their candies.

"Hiro, who told you that you had to go?" Riley asked

"A man. He said… He said that my friends needed me there." Hiro started "Riley, we're super heroes. Real super heroes. We actually fight crime, you know?"

"Like… The ones in the comics? Like the ones in the movies?" Riley asked

Hiro nodded "And… My friends are my team. And they probably need my help… But if they need me, then something's going really wrong. They can beat basically anybody without me, unless… Unless all their strategies fail, that's when I come"

* * *

" _I LOVE THIS GUY!" Romance squealed_

" _ME TOO!" Joy joined Romance._

" _He could lead us to our death…" Fear pointed out_

" _Fear!" Joy protested "We need adventures, and this guy can give 'em to us!"_

" _I gotta agree with Joy this time" Anger said, not really interested in the conversation. He sighted and went on with his life, reading the newspaper_

* * *

"But you said you didn't know the man. Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Riley asked, since Fear could finally get to the panel

"I don't know, but I've got to help them. The guy said you would have to help me there, do you know anything like martial arts or something?" He asked

Riley shrugged "I can play hockey, you could say I'm strong, at least stronger than most of the girls at my old school… I know a little karate"

"That's cool" Hiro smiled.

"If you say so" She said modestly.

They walked inside the building, not knowing what to expect. Inside it seemed like a normal office-like building, most of the colours were black, white and grey.

"Are you sure this is the place? It seems too quiet for a fight to start here…" Riley said

"I dunno, Ri, this is where the man told me to go" Hiro admitted. He looked around, looking for clues that might help them find his friends. Nothing here, nothing there. It seemed like if they were walking straight to a trap. _Straight to a trap_ he repeated to himself, considering the idea.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind them. It grabbed Hiro from behind and dragged him away. It took Hiro by surprise, which helped the figure to take him easily.

"Riley, run!" Hiro yelled, and fixed his gaze at the other side of the building, it seemed like a prison.

* * *

" _We're dead! DEAD!" Fear ran through the place yelling_

" _No, no! We're not dead at all! Hiro will get on superhero mode and save the day!" Joy said, trusting Hiro_

" _Do you think that? Where is his super hero stuff, then?!" Disgust replied "Go, girl!" She yelled at the screen_

* * *

Riley looked at one of the doors in the building and saw a beautiful tall girl with blonde hair. She would recognize the sweet Honey Lemon anywhere. She had slightly opened the door and looked around for seconds, but they were enough for Riley to be sure it was her. She headed to the door and opened it.

She found Hiro's friends inside the place. There were some curious suits in another side of the grey room, but they were unable to get them. Those were probably their super hero suits, she thought. All the teenagers were handcuffed and tied to different poles. Some of them, like Gogo, had their feet also tied together, which made it even more difficult to move, maybe even impossible. Honey Lemon was the only one that was free.

"Why are you here?" Riley asked

"Maybe because some kind of evil guys didn't want us to interfere in their evil plans to rule the world" Fred replied. If he wasn't handcuffed, he would've sounded childish, but thanks to this situation, he sounded quite serious "Told ya', we're super heroes, and there are also villains here"

Riley nodded "Then why aren't you handcuffed? Do they want you to escape?" She asked Honey Lemon

Gogo Tomago answered for her. "They want to show us that they're better than us, which by the way isn't true, by letting one of us be free, but still being unable to escape"

"I don't get this" Riley admitted "They even left your suits here" She walked to them and was about to grab one, until Wasabi yelled her to not do that.

"Don't touch it!" He yelled "You could lose your hand"

"How? Is this some kind of technology with rays or something?" Riley asked

"Something like that. Imagine that's an invisible knife… Honey, throw that apple at it" Wasabi commanded

Honey Lemon grabbed an apple that was laying on the floor and threw it at it. It happened the same thing that happened when Wasabi showed Hiro the prototype. The apple was cut in really thin slices.

"Now, think that those things can cut a diamond in half… Yes, they're deadly" Wasabi finished explaining

"Wait, now I cannot eat the apple" Fred said disappointed

"Have you tried deactivating that?" Riley suggested

Gogo nodded "We've tried basically everything, and it can only be deactivated in the control panel… Wait, why are you here?"

"Hiro… Hiro told me a man had told him to get here. When we got inside, a dark figure took Hiro away, and I found you" Riley explained "Hiro said you may need help"

"Well guys, that's it. We're dead" Gogo announced "You walked right into a trap"

"Thanks, captain Sunshine" Wasabi muttered

"Wait. Honey and I can easily go out of this room and deactivate the ray" Riley said

"Oh, I wish it was that easy!" Honey Lemon said "But it's more difficult to get out than to get in"

"There's a possibility that they wanted you to get here, little girl. This has happened in many stories. The bad guy wants the hero to get into a trap by kidnapping somebody the hero loves and that, and then the bad guy finally gets the hero. Of course, the good guy always finds a way to escape. Now that I think about it, Hiro loves us, guys" Fred said cheerfully

"Comics have affected you" Gogo said "The last hope we have is that Hiro finds a way to get out. They also have Baymax!"

"Who's Baymax?" Riley asked curiously

"Oh, you haven't met him. Well, Baymax is a chubby marshmallow that fights crime with us" Honey Lemon said

"In other words, Baymax is a nurse robot that Tadashi created and Hiro updated to know karate, fly and all that high tech stuff" Fred translated

"Oh. Sounds cool" Riley smiled "I mean, the robot stuff… Not him getting kidnapped and that"

* * *

Wasabi nodded "Well, let's go back to the getting-outta-here stuff. See, they don't know you, okay? So you can play the dumb blonde card and act all scared so they think you're not a threat to them and can easily beat you. But of course, since you're so cute and scared, they won't hurt you and will order you to leave. Then you can go to the panel and if somebody catches you, say you got lost"

Riley blinked. She had thought about it for a second before, but hadn't created a plan in seconds. She remembered that Hiro was the brains, and imagined that if Hiro was there, he probably would've taken that plan and make it even better. It was the best plan for now. "I can try…"

Honey Lemon smiled "Yes! It wouldn't work with me, since I'm older and well, it doesn't really work anymore. Plus, they already know me. But you, you're smart enough to fool them and deactivate the ray"

Riley blushed at the compliment "T-Thanks.. I'll try to do my best"

"Great. And do it quick, this positions makes my back hurt" Gogo urged her.

"Right. Umm… I'll leave now" Riley said and walked away

* * *

" _An adventure!" Joy squealed_

" _Hiro will see how awesome we are and he'll kiss Riley and they'll get married and have little super heroes!" Romance fangirled. In the time they didn't need her, Romance had written a 'fanfiction´ of the two teenagers, growing up and getting married._

" _Hey, keep your fanny fiction to yourself" Anger said_

 _Romance sighted and went back to imagining romantic scenarios of the two of them._

* * *

 _ **EXTRA SCENE BECAUSE I GOT BORED OF WRITING FOR RILEY AND I FELT LIKE WRITING SOME HIRO STUFF BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER WHILE I'M BEING YELLED AT BECAUSE I'M SO IRRESPONSIBLE!**_

* * *

Hiro woke up in a dark room. He had to wait until his eyes were used to the lack of light. He saw a familiar silhouette from certain robot. It was Baymax! He realised he couldn't move or talk. He was tied on a chair with tape on his mouth. He tried calling for Baymax, but he could just make sounds like "Mfffm" or "Pffm!". He looked around. He tried to organize his ideas.

First, he went on a date with Riley. Then they walked inside a grey place. A man took him away and left Riley alone. He had left Riley alone, where they could hurt her. He knew she knew martial arts, but that wouldn't be enough for somebody that could kidnap his friends. He instantly hated himself for leaving Riley alone. Then, he thought he should stop thinking he was a bad person and should start thinking on how to save his friends. He had Baymax there, which was good, but nothing else. He tried to cry in pain, to activate Baymax.

It worked, but too late, he realised this wasn't his Baymax. He had woken up a monster.

* * *

 **AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER! I DON'T HAVE ANY EXCUSES NOW, EXCEPT THAT I'M A BAD PERSON T.T ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO, ENJOY!  
**


	8. I'd do anything to be with you

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. APART FROM THE PLOT. BUT I'D LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE GIVEN ME IDEAS. THEY ARE COOL. I MAY USE THEM ALL BUT NOT IN JUST A CHAPTER.**_

 _ **BY THE WAY TOMORROW IS MAH BIRTHDAY**_

 _ **I JUST HAD TO TELL YOU**_

 _ **BECAUSE WHY NOT**_

 _ **OH WELL IT'S BECAUSE THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS LONGER AND WAIT MORE BUT I WAS LIKE "TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY SO I'LL JUST GIVE THIS AS A PRESENT FROM ME TO Y'ALL."**_

 _ **ALSO, SORRY FOR HIRO FEELS. DID YOU KNOW TODAY IS FEELS FRIDAY? WELL MY MIND IS SET IN THAT MODE. BLAME INSTAGRAM**_

 _ **ANYWAY, YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART SNOOPYTALIA TO SEE MY IDEAS OF HOW ROMANCE LOOKS LIKE.**_

 _ **OKAY THAT'S ALL. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiro wasn't sure why was a guy taking him away. He gasped and tried to tell Riley to look for his friends. He trusted Riley's skills. They got to an elevator and the man covered his eyes with some old clothing. He was now being carried by two men to a room.

" _Guys, vas happenin?_ **(AN: Sorry… I really had to add that reference. If you don't get it… That's perfect :3)** _Why did we let the man get us?" Disgust asked_

" _We couldn't do more" Sadness said "If we die… Well, what happens to us when Hiro dies?"_

" _Dunno. That's a good question" Joy said cheerfully "Okay so we could do some research while they take him anywhere—"_

" _Are you serious? We could DIE!" Anger spat at Joy_

" _They could do many things to us… Now that we're blindfolded" Fear said_

" _No! But I mean that we let the guys do whatever and look defeated then come out and kick their asses!" Joy explained_

" _Watch your language" Disgust said_

" _Meh. I don't see why he can't say that" Anger replied_

" _So we just wait to die?" Sadness asked_

 _Joy sighted "We're not waiting to die!" He started explaining their plan over and over._

"… Where are we going?" Hiro asked, hardly loud enough for them to hear

"You cannot speak" A female voice replied.

Till then, Hiro had thought he was alone with the two men, but now he realised he could hear more footsteps. There were at least 5 people with him.

"Why can't I speak?" Hiro squeaked

"Because I say so" The female voice replied.

Hiro opened his mouth to reply, but didn't have time. The woman had ordered the man carrying him to knock him unconscious.

" _N-NO! We can't die now!" Joy yelled at the screen that turned black "It's n-not fair…"_

" _Life is not fair, love" Romance replied "But he's not dead"_

 _Disgust blinked "The panel turned itself off…"_

" _He fainted" Sadness simply said_

" _Oh. Okay. What do we do now?" Joy asked. The emotions always asked themselves how could Joy move on so quickly._

" _Wait till the kid wakes up" Anger replied_

Hiro woke up in a dark room. He had to wait until his eyes were used to the lack of light. He saw a familiar silhouette from certain robot. It was Baymax! He realised he couldn't move or talk. He was tied on a chair with tape on his mouth. He tried calling for Baymax, but he could just make sounds like "Mfffm" or "Pffm!". He looked around. He tried to organize his ideas.

First, he went on a date with Riley. Then they walked inside a grey place. A man took him away and left Riley alone. He had left Riley alone, where they could hurt her. He knew she knew martial arts, but that wouldn't be enough for somebody that could kidnap his friends. He instantly hated himself for leaving Riley alone. Then, he thought he should stop thinking he was a bad person and should start thinking on how to save his friends. He had Baymax there, which was good, but nothing else. He tried to cry in pain, to activate Baymax.

It worked, but too late, he realised this wasn't his Baymax. He had woken up a monster.

Hiro remembered when he had taken Baymax's nurse chip away. He had become a killing machine, and now he was worse. Or at least that was what Hiro could say, by judging the situation. His eyes were shining in a bright shade of grey, and he wore a black armor. He knew this wasn't his Baymax. Even without his nurse chip, he would remember Hiro, that's how he had upgraded the robot.

Hiro realised, too late, he was trapped. There, they could do whatever they wanted to him. For a moment, he even considered accepting death, to finally be back with his brother. Wasn't that what he wanted? When his brother died, he just wanted to die, too. He even tried to take his like away once, but it didn't work. Some days, his depression would grow and he wouldn't go out of his room, thinking in his death brother and other dark stuff. As the time passed, those times were starting to become less common, but they were still part of his life

Some other days, he had hope. He wanted to believe Tadashi was alive. He wanted to find a way to bring him back, to find him. Those days, the headquarters turned dark, illuminated by the lights on the control panel. Joy would send crazy ideas to Hiro's mind. Sadness and Anger would help Joy. Fear and Disgust wouldn't do much, unless somebody came to their room. They were in charge on controlling his reaction.

That day, he suddenly felt different. Meeting Riley had given him a reason to live. He decided he would do whatever to see her smile again, to see his friends. He decided he would fight back anything, if that meant seeing them again

" _If he doesn't die, he MUST kiss the girl!" Romance told the emotions_

 _Disgust, for once, agreed with him._

 _Joy nodded "That would make him happy, yes!"_

Hiro tried to think what to do. He started by the point that this was an Anti-Baymax. Real Baymax would deactivate if you said you were satisfied with his care, what if this was the opposite? The opposite would be to feel worse, wouldn't it? He tried to do more sounds in pain, but didn't help.

The teenager cursed in his mind. Of course they wouldn't be so stupid to do that, they knew he was a kid -not so kid anymore- genius, he could find his way out of any situation by himself. He finally made the connection, this time, he needed his friends.

He tried to think of a way to call any of his friends. They could be anywhere, maybe he wasn't even in the same building as them. For now, Anti-Baymax hadn't done anything to hurt him. He considered the idea that they could control him from some kind of control panel, if he didn't look like a threat, they wouldn't do much to him. He looked around, to see if there was any kind of way to get out, like a window. He spotted a hole in the wall, and a pair of hazel eyes.

He would recognize those eyes anywhere. He wondered what was the man doing there, he didn't even work there. He stopped questioning the reason why he was there, he just needed help, and quick.

* * *

 _ **I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! I'LL APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING THIS SO SHORT, BUT I JUST HAD TO POST IT TODAY. SORRY FOR KEEPING DELAYING THE FIGHT SCENE, I WANT TO MAKE IT PER-FECT (SECOND 1D REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER XD)**_

 _ **OKAY, I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	9. LET'S PLAY WITH THESE THINGIES

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA AND KOTA**_

 _ **WELL**_

 _ **SOME FRIENDS GAVE ME SOME IDEAS**_

 _ **SO WE'LL SHARE THE CREDIT**_

Riley stepped out of the room, her eyes wide with terror. Of course, she was glad she had started taking acting classes online, but she regretted giving up on them so quickly. She wondered if the guys cared if she walked around. She decided she would look like the less of a threat as possible. The blonde wasn't going to act too innocent and ask anybody about where the place was.

She explored the place, getting lost sometimes in the long, grey corridors. She didn´t know the neat and organised place would be reduced to ashes in less than 3 hours. Riley wasn't seeing many other people in the building, just a few guards that she had managed to avoid, tall and slim, yet their arms showed how strong they were, and a girl that looked about her age. She had pale skin, brown short hair and brown eyes. When she spotted her, they were on opposite sides of the corridor. The girl trotted to her and saluted her with a small nod.

"Who are you?" The newcomer asked softly

Riley wondered if she was on her side, or with the bad guys. She even considered that she was just lost there, and had no idea of what was happening. The girl noted Riley's hesitating, and she introduced herself as Kota. She told Riley Ethan, the Ferrari guy, sent her look for a way to free the team. He had told her that without their help, the city would be in danger… Again

" _That guy, Ethan, is involved in some serious stuff" Disgust pointed out_

" _True. But he's one of the few people we could start trusting in this place. Hiro trusts him" Fear said softly_

" _I know. I didn't say it was_ bad serious stuff _" Disgust added_

 _Sadness nodded "What about Kota? Do we trust her?"_

 _Anger snorted "Are you seriously asking that? NOPE! We won't go giving every person we meet in grey corridors our trust"_

 _Most of the emotions agreed with him_

" _But we need to find out more about this… Let's just give her basic info" Joy said, being one of the two emotions who didn't agree with Anger_

 _That was when all the emotions agreed_

"I'm Riley. Since you're trying to free the guys… Do you have any ideas where the control panel is?"

Kota nodded energetically

"Will you tell me where that is?..." Riley asked

"Why not? Just follow me and don't ask questions" The girl said. After a few moments she added a soft "please"

"Why don't you just tell me where that is?" Riley suggested

"Orders from my superiors" Kota simply said

"Who?"

"Maybe you can stop asking questions"

"Why?"

"You're just doing this so I get annoyed"

"True."

"Now follow me or San Fransokyo will go BOOM!" Kota said, motioning an explosion with her arms.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Riley noticed that she may look inoffensive, but she spotted a lighter and a pocket knife tied on her belt. She wore a white t-shirt with some fandom reference Riley didn't get, black jeans and converse. Something that made her appearance weird was the fact that she had a small white ribbon, making her look cute, yet she tried to act tough.

Meh.

Not that Riley actually cared.

The finally reached a small room, full of glow-in-the-dark stuff Riley had no idea what was for. The room itself didn't have any kind of lamp, but all the stuff glowing made it unnecessary. Buttons, levers, computers, high-tech stuff was in that place. Riley decided to organise the buttons in an easy way.

 _The ones that do nothing_

 _The ones that seem to do something_

 _The ones I won't dare to touch even if they payed me_

"Well, well, I found the room!" Kota said with a childish smile "What do you wanna do here now?"

"Mmm… I plan on deactivating the security on the room the team is locked" Riley replied hesitantly

The new girl arched an eyebrow "Only that? We have the power to do almost everything with this, yet you only want to do that?"

"We don't know what those things do" Riley said

"But we can have an idea. For example, I think you already noticed that some buttons are there for nothing" Kota said

Riley nodded, and pointed at the ones she classified as _The ones that do nothing._ "The ones that do the important dangerous stuff are probably the smaller ones… And shine bright red."

She stepped closer to the bright panel and observed a small, red button shining. It had some kind of legend next to it, but it just read a big _NO_ written with some kind of permanent marker now.

"What do we do now?" Kota asked curiously

"We deactivate all the security In the building" Riley replied with a smirk

"I like how you think. Do you think this thing will do something?" The brown-haired girl pointed at a lever, with certain inscription next to it. _Turn off security_

"It's a good way to start. Next we'll play with these things to see what they're for… Just don't click the dangerous ones"

"LET'S PLAY WITH THESE GLOW IN THE DARK THINGIES!"

In less than 10 minutes, the building was no longer secure, and their friends would be able to finally get out.

 _ **Eh.**_

 _ **Sorry guys**_

 _ **Okay I deeply apologise for not uploading anything and worrying you and making you wonder if I was still alive (you know who you are)**_

 _ **I didn't exactly like how this chapter was, I felt it kind of rushed, but I like making Hiro chapters better than Riley's and I had a cool idea for the next one so I just needed to finish this one quickly… Sorry again.**_

 _ **Anyway, I know you expected something better because you deserve something better than this piece of schist**_

 _ **But hey, at least I uploaded before Christmas!**_

 _ **One last thing**_

 _ **If you speak Spanish**_

 _ **Or if you're learning**_

 _ **Or if you understand Spanish**_

 _ **You can go to my WattPad account where I upload a bit faster due to the fact I can write on my phone's notes and for this site I have to do it on Word… Ah, it would be easier if I could upload on my phone… Anyway, my username is B00KPIRATE in case you wanna go read something in Spanish written by your favourite goddess (The Sarcasm Goddess)**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR WAAITING YOU PEOPLE YOURE ALL AMAZING AND ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU!**_


End file.
